Love, Laughter, and Happily ever after
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: you know the story of fariytales, how they end in happily ever after, and everyone lives in harmony in the end, and it's all happens in one hour on a big screen. Well here's a real fairytale and I'm telling you it didn't happen in an hour, my prince didn't climb up 60ft of hair, or say "Repunzel, Repunzel, let your hair down." There were no fairy-godmothers, or dragons to be slain
1. Prolog

**Summary: you know the story of fariytales, how they end in happily ever after, and everyone lives in harmony in the end, and it's all happens in one hour on a big screen. Well here's a real fairytale and I'm telling you it didn't happen in an hour, my prince didn't climb up 60ft of hair, or say "Repunzel, Repunzel, let your hair down." There were no fairy-godmothers, or dragons to be slain. it's just me and my brother, the hell of highschool, our stepmother, and two new siblings. This is my crazy messed up fairytale, did I get the guy, did he get the girl come find out as I take you on our story, of love, laughter, and happily ever after. Maybe...**

**Rated T**

**I have Dyslexia so dismiss any possible mistakes or bad grammar **

* * *

**Love, laughter and, happily ever after**

**Prolog**

**Katara POV**

I sat outside of the hospital room 308 with my older brother Sokka's arm around me a sadden expression on his face as we sat against the cold wooden door, I looked to my left to see the nurse walking towards us. "Katara, Sokka." She said softly bending down infront of us as if we were small children. "We're not five!" I said in a harsh voice.

"Katara." Sokka said squeezing my arm telling me to calm down, I looked at him and pulled my legs to my chest. "What is it nurse Joy." He said giving the nurse a small smile.

"It's your father the cancer is spreading at a rapid pace and he's failing to respond to any more chemo treatments.

I picked myself off the ground and looked the nurse dead in the eye "Yeah we figured it would, you know we've sat outside this door everyday after school, while that bitch of a woman and her daughter and dumb-ass son sit in there with our father as we sit outside the door like dogs, and yet none of you people do anything at all but go with her wishes to keep me and my brother from the only family we have left." I said voice filled with rage as tears roll down my cheeks. The nurse stared at me a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I-i-i w-well.." I cut her off not letting her finish what she was trying to say

"Save it we don't want your sorry." I told her looking at my brother who just stared at the ground.

"I supposed you're going to let your fourteen year old sister talk to me like that." The nurse said to my brother.

"Yes I am, my sister has a point." He said opening the door to my fathers room as we walk in ignoring the nurse yelling at us telling us we can't go in there. We walked up to my fathers bed receiving a glare from our stepmother. "Hi daddy." I said walking closer to my father.

"Katara, Sokka." My father said in a week voice

"Yeah it's us." My brother said taking my fathers hand in his.

"You really shouldn't touch your father kids." My stepmother lulu said in a sweet voice putting on an act as she's always dose when my fathers around us.

I just looked at her and said nothing. "Dad you gotta get better." I said tears streaming down my face as my brother grabs my hand.

"Remember Kat, never let something bad in life keep you from reaching your dreams." My father said kissing my forehead.

* * *

That night I laid in my bed listening to my brothers loud snoring across the hall thats when we got the call the call that changed everything. The call how we leaned are father Hokada past away that night after two years battle of cancer our loving father is dead.

* * *

**A/N ok so I wanted to make a short prolog chapter to let you know what happened to there father I, walking on the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: you know the story of fariytales, how they end in happily ever after, and everyone lives in harmony in the end, and it's all happens in one hour on a big screen. Well here's a real fairytale and I'm telling you it didn't happen in an hour, my prince didn't climb up 60ft of hair, or say "Repunzel, Repunzel, let your hair down." There were no fairy-godmothers, or dragons to be slain. it's just me and my brother, the hell of highschool, our stepmother, and two new siblings. This is my crazy messed up fairytale, did I get the guy, did he get the girl come find out as I take you on our story, of love, laughter, and happily ever after. Maybe...**

**Rated T**

**I have Dyslexia so dismiss any possible mistakes or bad grammar**

* * *

**Love, Laughter and Happily ever after**

**Chapter one two years later**

**Katara POV.**

I was staring out the window as I sat in the front seat of the truck with my brother as he drove us to school are horrid step-siblings following us from behind in there brand new car, as we drive our father old beaten down 1996 Chevy truck. "So Katara?" My brother began.

"Yeah?" I glanced my eyes towards him and back at the window

"How are things with Jet?" He asked me.

"He broke up with me three months ago." I said grabbing my phone from my backpack.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that."

"He was a jerk anyways." I said watching my brother pull in to a parking place by a black shiny viper.

"Whoa whose ride." My step-sister Mai said walking up to us.

"Don't know." I replied looking at my brother whose eyes were locked on the beautiful car.

We stood and waited to see who would walk out of the car a boy about 6'1 with shaggy jet black hair step out of the car he had on a red hoddie a black tee and some dark denim jeans, a black beanie on his head and a scar that cover half of the left side of his face, he was extreamly handsome and he made his way to me and my brother. "Hi." He said in a husky tone voice to me.

"Hi I'm Mai." My step-sister said knocking me out of the way causing me to lose balance falling into my brother and step-brother.

"Be careful." Both Sokka and my step-brother, Joan said in unison.

"Hi Mai." He said then walking towards me.

"Remember me, Katara," he said giving me a small smile.

"How do you know my name?" I asked looking at the handsome boy.

"It's me Zuko, you met me in the hospital two years ago."

"Zuko.." I stared at him.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked with a small frown on his face.

"Am I supposed to?" I question looking at my brother who shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at Zuko.

"I guess not..." He said gripping his backpack "it was still nice seeing you maybe we can hang out." He said walking away with his head down

"Yeah." I hollered at him. He turned back around and smiled at me, I smiled back and watched him walk away.

I turned and looked at my brother about to ask him if he was ready to go find our friends but before I could say anything I was jerked away from my brother and step-brother by the one person I couldn't stand in the world my step-sister Mai.

Mai was about 5'6 taller than I am she always had a gloomy expression on her face she rarely smiled. She had black hair the she wore in a ponytail to day, her pale face reflected in the son and she was staring at me with her dark green eyes. "You need to stay away from Zuko." She said almost I'm a threaten tone.

"What?" I question raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm calling dibs he wouldn't want someone as pathic as you, I'm gorgeous and well you're miss, well your nothing miss nothing." She laughed her ugly laugh.

"You can't call dibs on a person." I said nothing letting the hurtful things she said get to me, I proceeded to walk away and back towards my brother, she grabbed my arm again and I jerked it away "Mai, don't grab my arm again or I'll knock you on your ass like when we were twelve." I said waking away back towards my older brother.

"What was that about?" Sokka question as I was walking up to him and stopped I stood there looking at him.

"Crazy bitch." I replied linking my arm in his and dragging him towards the school building.

"Crazy bitch, what was it this time?" He ask opening the doors to the school as we walked in.

"She said she called dibs on Zuko." I said as we walked down the hall and turned to see our friends standing at out lockers.

"Dibs what are we third grade?" He asked me?

"I'm saying." As we were now standing in front of our friend, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Teo.

"Hey sweetness." Toph said looking at me.

"Shrimp." I said she glared at me and then laughed.

Toph was about 4'4 with raven black hair that she had in a bun, she wore a green tank top and back shorts. she never matched with her clothing but it didn't bother her, see Toph is blind and I don't mean she has bad eyes I mean blind as in can't I see at all she was born that way, I mean it gets her out of school work and she gets to take all of her test orally, never has to study, and one thing cool about Toph she sees with her feet. She was also my best friend.

"Watch it sugarplum or your deal with me." She said laughing and lightly punching my arm.

I chuckled "you're on." I laughed as we went back and forth hiring one another on the arm lightly.

"Katara?" I hard a voice say I turned and looked in the direction of the voice,

"Yeah Suki?" I question.

"We should probably head to class me and you you know what Mr. Brown said if we were late one more time.

"Right." I said looking at my phone and waving goodbye to my friends as me and Suki walked down the hall and up the stairs.

* * *

We enter the classroom and took our seats. The bell rang and we were on time for once. We watched as Mr. Brown enter the classroom. "Suki, Katara you guys are on time for once good." Mr. Brown said singling us out. "Now everyone hush up and listen, you have two new classmates all the way from New York." My teacher said opening the door and bringing in the two students, my eyes locked with Zuko who had approached me in the parking lot, he looked at me and smile as he shoved his hands in his pocket, I heard girls start to giggle and whisper when he brought Zuko into the room. "Shut up you gossip girls," Mr brown said annoyed, "everyone this is Zuko and Azula Agni, they our your new classmates. Zuko you can take the empty set by Mis. Winter over there. And Aulza." He said looking over to where she was standing only to see her sitting in the back by Ty-lee and my step-sister Mai. "Well ok then Mr. Agni take your seat." He said walking over to the chalk board and began writing down our objectives for today in our wonderful math class.

"Katara." Zuko whisper.

"What?" I whisper back.

He grab a piece of paper from his backpack and began to write something and then handed me the note, I revived a look from Suki who had a look on her face and mouthed the words "_flirt." _I shook my head no and oped the note and began to read it.

_~you said we'd hang out so how about this Friday at my house? I would really like to get to know you better maybe you'll even remember me again:) here's my number 963-450-2293 (don't call that number people you might get some crazy person) text me your address or text me a day if Friday isn't good for you and I'll come pick you up and we can hang out:))~_

_Ps you look beautiful ;)_

_Zuko~_

I folded back up the note placed it in my backpack and looked at Zuko who was smiling at me, I then looked at Suki and passed her the note she looked at me and then at Zuko and mouthed "go for it." I looked back at Zuko who was taking notes. I pulled my phone from my pocket and texted the number on the piece of paper. I heard his phone buzz beside me and he turned and smiled at me the bell rang and I headed out of the class with Suki.

"Katara! Katara Melody Kiya Winter, you stop right now." I heard my full name being yelled I came to a stopped and looked back to see my step-sister.

I gave her a glare "I don't have time Mai." And proceed down the hall with Suki.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by kinda slow, and Zuko was in almost every single one of my classes which was cool I got to know him a little better, turned out we had a lot if things in common.

I made my way outside to the student parking lot and to mine and my brothers truck I saw him standing out by the truck talking to Aang, and Haru. "Hey guys." I said as I approached them.

"Hey beautiful." Haru said, while Aang smiled at me.

"Katara did you get that long ass text from Lulu?" My brother asked me

"You got one? I got three." I said looking down at my iphone4s.

"Yeah I need to do all this shit." He said as we waved goodbye to are friends and hoping in the truck.

"I have to cook diner, clean her room, clean the kitchen, swept the drive way. That's just half of the list." I told my brother who proceeded down our rode. We hopped out of the truck and headed inside. "We better started on these chores, before Cruella de Vil gets home." I said heading into the kitchen to starting diner.

* * *

After everything was finish and both me and my brother finished are long list of chores it was a bout seven I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at it I had a text from Zuko, I smiled at this. _~hey~ _the text read I replied to the text and walked into the living room to find my brother passed out on the couch with the remote in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. I laughed at my older brother and pulled the remote from his hand and started flipping though the channels.

"Katara!" I heard my name, I looked up to see Mai standing in front of me.

"What?" I said not paying attention to her.

"I told you to back off of Zuko." She said giving me and evil look.

"Well were going out Friday and he gave me his number, look Mai you can't boss me around." I said getting up to walk away.

"We'll see about that." She said as I Ignore her and made my way upstairs.

* * *

**An so this was kinda stupid and random I know, I promise it will get better.**


End file.
